Ouran One shots
by ai-cupidxbaggyjumpers
Summary: Basically a one shot for each host club boy. Sorry if it's not that good.


The silent/overprotective type- Mori

Amaya's P.O.V

"Amaya!" someone shouted as I snapped out of my day dreams and looked at Sensei, "Pay more attention in class! Unless you wanna get out of here" Sensei said looking at me while pushing his glasses more up of his nose.

"Sorry Sensei" I said blushing. He sighed as he went back to the front of the class writing on the blackboard. I looked around only to see _him,_ Mori-kun. I have to say, he's one of the fittest guys I have ever seen. He's like a mysterious prince who's silent but deadly. I then noticed he was staring at me which caused me to blush more and put my head down, trying to hide it. Obviously didn't work as well as I thought. Just then the bell went off. I packed up my stuff and walked out of the classroom. That was the last lesson of the day. I yawned and headed to some random direction. Once I realised what I was doing, I stopped and looked around to try and find out where I was. I then found that I was in a hallway, so I walked up to the end and reached the double doors. Music Room #3 was what it said on the door. I opened the doors. I remember this place! It was my old practice room, I used to sing in here while learning piano. Then I saw her, the grand piano. I smiled to myself as I put my bag on the couch and walked over to the piano. I glided my fingers across the keys of the piano; I felt tingles in my finger when I did that. I sat down on the chair and put my feet on the pedals (without actually pushing on them) and started playing on of my old favourites, grape fruit rag. Once I finished I sighed, I loved music: playing it, singing it but I'm just not confident enough to play/sing in front of people, that's why I took lessons instead of doing this in music. I stood up and grabbed my bag from the couch and started walking to the door but was stopped seeing the doors opened. Mori-kun stood at the doors with a smile on his face. I blushed, I have never seen Mori-kun with a smile like that before, and it was also to me! Just then I heard a shout of Takeshi. I was guessing it was Honey who shouted it. He then grabbed me into a hug, and believe me I was definitely blushing.

"You play beautifully, next time, play for me Amaya" He whispered in my ear, I blushed even more (If that's even possible) as he let go of what I wanted to stay forever. He smiled and walked away to Honey. Did that really just happen or is my mind just making that stuff up? I then stumbled all the way back home.

The Next Day

I walked into school, on a normal day but instead of hearing the usual chatter and giggles of laughter, I heard mummers and whispers. The thing is as well, I didn't know I was in the spotlight. I walked past the bullet board taking a quick glance at it only to find something on their very interesting. I stopped in my tracks and stared at it. It was a picture of me and Mori-kun hugging. My eyes went wide as I blushed and ripped the poster down throwing it in the bin. Suddenly as I was walking away from that scene, a hand grabbed my shoulder and dragged me somewhere. I was struggling to get out of this person's grip.

"Stop squirming you little runt!" someone shouted and pushed me against the hard brick wall. I didn't get a scratch but it still hurt like fuck. I blinked my eyes and now I could see who this person was. It was the leader of Mori-kun's fan club. "What sort of relationship do you have with Takeshi-san?" The girl screamed at me.

"It's nothing" I whispered head down. I heard her growl and a hand collided with my face. "Owww" I yelled.

"Tell us!" She screamed. My head was still down and now I was silently crying. "You stupid bitch, Are you deaf?" She shouted again but this time I felt nothing. I looked up to see Mori-kun! He protected me.

"M-M-Mori-kun" I whispered. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Are you alright Amaya?" He asked me. I nodded. He looked back at the girls.

"Takeshi-san, what are you doing?" The girl asked nicely as if nothing had happened, either that or it's just because it's Mori-kun. He looked at her and I swear I saw a little bit of fire in his eyes, it gave a big clue with the clenched fists.

"Leave this girl alone!" He yelled. Suddenly Mori-kun pulled me into a hug; it didn't hurt as much since I felt safe in his arms. "I love her and if you trouble her, you will trouble me" He continued, I blushed as I just dug my head into his chest. The girl looked at Mori and I could definitely see that she was on the verge of tears.

"I hate you Takeshi-san!" She shouted and ran away crying. I felt really sorry for her. Just then I felt two fingers under my chin and my head being lifted to see Mori-kun.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and nodded slightly. His eyes were absolutely dreamy. I got lost in my thoughts that I just noticed two soft pair of lips on mine. I saw Mori-kun and his eyes were slightly closed. I decided that I had courage in my system and I would tell him. I pulled back blushing. Mori-kun, opened his eyes and was now looking at me.

"Mori-kun," I said, I then bowed "I don't mind if you don't feel the same way but I love you, I always have and I always will" I said. Tears were coming out of my eyes. My face was lifted back again and I looked back into those beautiful eyes.

"Amaya didn't you hear what I said to that girl?" He asked. I shook my head in confusion. He then spoke slowly. "I love you"

Tell me what you thought of it please, maybe some ideas to improve and stuff - Ai x3


End file.
